The carrying device is adapted to be applied around a bottle neck, below a surrounding cap of the bottle neck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,857 shows a known carrying device that has a first ring segment that may be received by the neck below the cap and a hook segment that is attached to the ring segment to enable the ring segment, and thus the bottle, to be hung on a support such as a finger.
The known carrying device has a ring segment that is shaped as a conical shell that has radially inwardly directed tongues disposed along the edge of the opening so that the ring segment can be placed over the lid of bottle neck. The tongues are spring biased to grip a lower edge of the cap. The hook segment has an opening that is substantially smaller than the ring element.
The carrying device of the present invention is preferably made from a thin sheet shaped or disc shaped material. It is often desirable to reduce the thickness of the material as much as is practically possible with regard to the required stiffness and durability. When the carrying device is form sprayed it can be provided with stiffening ribs in a conventional way.